


Shades of Red and White

by IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)



Series: Canonverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9738272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot
Summary: It's a special day, but Eren makes a mess of the kitchen whipping up a gift for Levi, and smut ensues. A Riren/Ereri Valentines Day one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt like writing a smutty fluffy Levi/Eren one-shot lately, and I thought Valentines Day would be as good a time as any. I don't think they have Valentines in their world, but I've given them a sweet day like it.
> 
> Happy Valentines Day! <3 <3 <3

 Eren’s too busy in the kitchen to notice Levi enter their house, and it’s only after the older man has removed his boots and set his parcel down on the counter that Eren realizes he’s home. He looks up, red faced, eyes going wide. He’s been caught.

  He stares back at Levi, who is crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at him, then slowly pulls his frosting covered finger away from his mouth. “You’re home.”

  “What’s this, Eren?” Levi asks, scanning the kitchen, exasperation already seeping into his voice.

  Eren tries to change the subject, setting down the bowl of icing he has been diligently scraping with his fingers, sparkling eyes darting to the package on the counter. “What’s that?”

  “It’s tea. I went to the tea shop.”

  Levi examines the kitchen further, pauses as his eyes land on some kind of red goo spilled on the counter --and he swears he’s going to die, before they move on to Eren. He looks him up and down, and can’t help the small smile tugging at his lips when he sees the flour dusted in spots over his shirtless torso, a smear of that same goo on his chest, and icing on his chin. “Are you still in your pajamas, Eren?”

  Eren dips his finger into the bowl again, licking icing off quickly before he answers. “I took a bath and got cleaned up, then I put pajamas back on.”

  “I see, but you still haven’t told me what this mess is,” Levi says, his annoyance subsiding slightly as his eyes meet Eren’s. He can’t stay annoyed with him, not when he’s giving him that look, his sweet green eyes taking on that sad puppy-dog expression he’s so good at making.

  “If you have to know, I made you something. I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. But don’t worry, I’ll clean it all by myself.” He’s just grateful he was able to stash the dessert in the root-cellar before Levi came home.

  “Oh?” Levi raises his eyebrow, interest piqued, though he’s not giving away how piqued it really is.

  “It’s Lover’s Day,” Eren says.

  “I don’t know what that is.”

  “What!” Eren almost whines, as if Levi is the most oblivious person in the world for not knowing this. “It’s the day when there were all those weddings after the war, and it became a holiday, and you’re supposed to be sweet and give your lover gifts and treats and be romantic! How can you not know this, Tot?”

  Eren’s eyes go wide, and so do Levi’s. He didn’t mean to let that name slip out.

  “I told you not to call me that, Little Brat,” Levi says, leans up and catches Eren’s lip between his teeth.

  “But I like calling you that,” Eren mumbles, his bottom lip still held captive.

  Levi pulls back, and eyes him broodingly. “Why?”

  “Because I like this cute scowl you get when I do.” He crosses his arms, smirks, daring Levi to really be upset with him.

  “That’s it,” Levi says, throws Eren over his shoulder and heads towards the bedroom. He feels the younger man squirm, hears him laugh, then that tell-tale feeling of him pulling back one of his suspenders, designs on snapping it. “Don’t you dare do it, Brat.”

  He punctuates the statement with a hard slap to Eren’s ass, and feels him ease the accessory into its proper place with a pat to his back, before he tosses him on the bed.

  “How come you get to call me, ‘Brat’, and I can’t call you, ‘Tot’?” Eren grouses as Levi pulls his pajamas bottoms off, and straddles him, his knees pinning his arms down against his sides.

  “Because.”

  “That’s not fair!” Eren pouts, turns his head to the side, and refuses to look at Levi in mock anger.

  Levi is quiet for a moment, stares at Eren, takes him all in. The frosting is still on his chin, sticky red spots on his chest, and he thinks how good his lover is at making himself such a mess. His mood turns from playful annoyance to lustful need in a heartbeat, his thighs tensing, squeezing Eren, and he sucks in a hissing breath.

  “You’re a beautiful disaster today,” Levi breathes, the backs of his fingers running over the dark line of hair trailing from Eren’s navel to the flesh already hardening beneath it. Eren whimpers and those fingers skitter away to lay feather-light against his ribs.

  Eren looks at Levi again, sees that playful mischievousness in his eyes, relishing the fact that he’s the only person in the world who ever gets to see it, but he tries to twist himself away knowing what he’s about to do.

  “No, no, no! Levi don’t! Please, I’ll never say it again!” He tries to throw Levi off, but he’s held there firm, as if there is a boulder on top of him, and it doesn’t matter that Levi is smaller in stature, because short of shifting into his titan form, Eren knows he’s not going to get him off.

  “That’s what you said last time,” Levi admonishes, then moves his fingertips just a bit, and smiles when he feels Eren’s muscles contract, and a hears a gasp escape his lips.

  “I really mean it this time!” Eren pleads. His ribs are so ticklish, and he knows Levi’s not going to stop, and he’s going to be crying for mercy in seconds. And the anticipation is killing him, makes his skin so much more sensitive as goosebumps rise and he tingles all over.

  “You were warned.” Levi spreads his fingers, pulling them over Eren’s sides, almost-not-there flitting touches assaulting the younger man as he starts to laugh. Levi smiles more, savors Eren whining, begging, squealing, his head slamming back into the pillows as he tries to curl up into a ball. No matter how much he enjoys those sounds, he only does it a few more times, not wanting to cause Eren discomfort, just teach him a small lesson.

  “It can’t have been that bad,” Levi says as his fingers retreat, moving back to sift through the dark hair at the base of Eren’s cock. “You’re still hard.”

  Eren’s laughing ceases, and he regains his breath, looks up at Levi, and sees that more serious look in those eyes. He’s just watching him, looking right into him, and he feels so exposed beneath that heavy gaze. Dark grey eyes that display a love so deep that Eren knows he could never get through all of it no matter how hard he tried. “I love you, Levi.”

  “I love you too, Brat," Levi says as his hand moves from Eren’s stomach to his erection, brushing the backs of his fingers over the velvety soft flesh, then leans over, swipes his tongue over that red splotch of goo on Eren’s chest. It’s so contrary to his normally germophobic ways, but this is _Eren_ , and he tastes so good, salt mixing with the sweetness of whatever that concoction was that he made, and he hums against his skin, barely able to get enough of his taste.

  “You’re teasing,” Eren keens. The strokes of that tongue are maddening, and he can’t move, and he wants to thrust up into that touch so badly, but Levi’s still on top of him, holding his hips down. He’s so sensitive now because of the tickling, and Levi’s lathing him, kissing and nipping at his neck and jaw, and it’s such delightful frustration.

  “I warned you about that, too.” Levi whispers before moving back down, pinching sensitive nipples between his teeth, and leaving reddening bites across Eren’s chest.

  And Eren tries his hardest to arch up. “Please, Levi.”

  Though he’s enjoying the teasing, there is only so much Levi can take, and he has to squeeze his own cock through his pants to pull himself from the brink. He shifts himself back, releasing Eren’s arms, slides his own hands up his chest to shirt buttons, regretting wearing those damned suspenders, which are now slowing down the progression of him undressing himself.

  Eren watches him frustrated for a moment, getting him back, before he’s up, unbuttoning his pants, tugging at them, and pulling them off to join the rest of the clothes that Levi flings onto the floor next to the bed. And when Eren sees Levi naked now, his breath hitches, and he runs his fingers down the pale skin of his chest, tracing slender muscles, savoring the way he makes Levi come undone when he moves lower, takes rigid flesh in his hand, thumb circling the wet sensitive head.

  “Brat…” Levi breaths, pressing Eren back into the sheets, nudges his knee up between Eren’s legs, whimpers when he pushes back down against him, and pulls him down tighter to him.

  He’s already sweaty, and so hot, and Levi buries his face in Eren’s neck trying to breath more of him in, tastes the delicate skin over his pulse there, fills up all his senses with just Eren, who shivers beneath him, tries to pull Levi even closer, and scratches his fingernails down his back.

  And Eren cries out, his breath taken away when Levi kisses him ferocious, spreads his legs wider, and touches the skin under his balls. He shakes beneath Levi, sobs when his hand goes lower, fingers circling the sensitive skin there, too.

“Ugh, please,” Eren cries, but Levi’s taking too long fiddling with his other hand in the drawer, looking for the oil while dragging his lips across his neck because he can’t pull himself completely away. And when Eren feels Levi settle back over him because he’s found it, he rolls them hard, coming up on top, green wide eyes staring down into grey.

  “You’re impatient today,” Levi says softly, voice low and heavy with arousal as he coats his fingers, pulls Eren forward, and presses inside, stretching him.

  And Eren doesn’t care how wanton he appears, he’s pressing back against that finger fucking him, shameless, trying to make Levi go deeper, cheeks dusting red as he demands more.

  A sharp intake of air passes through Eren’s lips as Levi grips his ass hard and he acquiesces to his demand, sliding in a second finger along with the first. Far from satisfying Eren, it feeds his hunger, and his nails scratch down Levi’s chest as he tries to stifle that unassailable need for more. But Eren can’t wait. No matter how much he tries to distract himself with kisses and touches and that piercing dirty look Levi is giving him, he can’t. He takes up the vial of oil that’s sitting on the bed, pours it over his palm and takes Levi’s cock in his hand, losing his breath as he watches him rise beneath him.

  Eren’s quick as he slicks Levi up, pauses after he moves up over his cock, and meets Levi’s eyes. So much raw fucking lust between them right now, but behind that, it’s all love, and it’s conveyed through them wordlessly before Eren is lowering himself down, and then Levi’s inside and reaching forward to stroke him.

  Eren’s quaking inside, and he shakes harder as he falls forward, feels Levi panting against his neck as he thrusts up into him. Eren’s so pent up, and he’s gripping Levi so hard with that tight delectable heat that all Levi can do is plunder his mouth like he’s starved, and grab his hips and slam him down over him.

  Hands skim over skin, nails scratching, teeth scraping in their frenetic need to get more of each other. Levi slides his hands up into Eren’s hair, grasping the thick long locks, possessive, greedy for him, then meshes Eren’s mouth with his own. And Eren cries against Levi’s lips as he fucks him like he’s trying to get closer, but just can’t get close enough.

  Until finally, Levi feels Eren go taut, sees his back arch, his cum hit his stomach, before he collapses over his chest and Levi feels that rapturous pulsing heat around his cock. And he drives up into Eren, desperate, clawing at his back, crying out in bliss at the feeling of his body gripping him, before his hips dance up off the bed, pressing Eren up with him, and he fills him up, pressing himself higher with every wave of his orgasm, then collapses under the weight of his lover.

  They breath against each other, exhausted, sated, hands coming up to tangle in hair, lips moving to ears to whisper words of worship.

  They bask in each other, hold each other close, almost completely still, until their breathing returns to normal, and Levi gently nudges Eren, kissing him deep before the younger man rolls off of him, whimpering a little at the now empty feeling inside.

  Levi leans over, fiddles with his pants on the floor, before laying back on the bed, and holds out a small box to Eren.

  Eren looks at him skeptically for a moment, but turns on his side and takes it anyway. “What is it?”

  Levi sighs, then kisses Eren again, thinking he can be such an adorable idiot sometimes. “Open it, Brat.”

  Eren sits up, eyes glinting with excitement as he tears open the paper and pulls off the top. He looks down inside, fingers gently digging into it and pulls out a silver chain with something dangling off the end of it.

  “A necklace!” Eren exclaims.

  “It is.”

  Eren brings it closer to his face, examines the silver charm hanging from it, before his face lights up and he’s grinning madly. “It’s a feather duster!”

  Levi smiles. “To remind you of me.”

  He puts it on, a frown crossing his features as the necklace settles around his neck, and his fingers come up to touch the little silver charm. “Wait. Why did you get this for me?”

  “Because it’s Lover’s Day,” Levi says.

  Eren crawls over to Levi, lies down next to him, and nuzzles his head up against his neck. “I thought you didn’t know what that was.”

   “I lied,” Levi whispers.

  Eren sighs. "So did I, when I said I’d clean the kitchen myself.”

 

 


End file.
